Nine to Zero:Zero to Nine
by AZ23AJ
Summary: No Summary Yet. Rated M for Mature. Naruto replaces Lelouch. Naruto OC like. Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Knight's Start: One Path to Another **

** For Those About to Rock by ****AC DC**

**AN: This chapter will explain about the story and forward towards my ideas. Naruto will be Zero in this story and the main protagonist. How you ask, just wait and see. Special thanks to The Sith'ari for helping me with this story and now enjoy chapter one.**

Within Japan, or Area 11 as most called it, is a house nearby Ashford Academy and within the main rooms was a young man waking up from the sun light shining through his window.

"Damn that sun. One of these days," The young man mumbled to himself with a yawn and started to wake up, getting up for the day.

He was a young man with blonde hair that was sun kissed and blue eyes that are colorful has the ocean but have some purple in them. He had a body of Olympian summer and boxer thanks to his training over the years, with a few scars that look like claw marks on his chest and few old burn scars on his back from something that happened a long time ago. He also has three whisker-like birthmarks on each side of his cheeks. He wore a black boxer shorts, wearing no shirts. This was Naruto Lamperouge, a third-year student of Ashford Academy and member of the Student Council.

Naruto stretched his arms and gather up his school uniform for school; but first needs to shower, have breakfast and then go to school. Cleaning and breakfast being the most important.

As the young man gets undress, enters the shower and allowed the hot water hits his skin, Naruto could help himself in remembering some part of his past and the life he has now.

Naruto was not from this world, which is a story for another time and let's skip to when he arrived in this world. He was a little boy when he was found in the streets half dead and brought back to life, thanks to kind hearted Empress and Fifth Imperial Consort, Marianne vi Britannia.

Marianne was a great mother to Naruto and the light to his heart, a light that shined all fears and hatred away. Naruto was happy and grateful for his new mother, the Empress that adopted him, while growing up with his adoptive brother, Lelouch, and little sister, Nunnally. The brothers always watched over their little sister, while making sure to always be there for there, also.

With the other members of the Britannia family, things fell into three categories, some okay, bad, or good for Naruto.

The Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, was not good to any degree nor were any bonds formed between them, but rather a great disliking towards each other. Let's leave it at that and move on.

Lelouch and Nunnally were the best and formed a great sibling bond with Naruto. They will always hang with each other at any time, when they can.

Odysseus and Guinevere had good sibling relationship with their younger stepbrother, not having a lot time, but they were on good terms with each other.

Schneizel happened to have a great sibling relationship with Naruto, with them bonding through chess and hanging out at any time, when they can get. Naruto had always look up to his older brother and was impressed with his skills, with him developing a great sense of strategy with chess, which has been a big help to this very day.

Cornelia had a great sibling relationship with Naruto as she was his guard at the time, watching over him and Nunnally when they play in the gardens with their other sister. The young man learned how to read from his older sister, and of course his mother, but his sister and himself would hang out at the family library to read or have tea. The young man happens to make tea very well and learned how to be the ideal gentlemen from his older sister.

Clovis was once on good terms with Naruto, showing him the art he made and other things, but it eventually shifted to bad when Naruto learned of how Clovis treated those outside of the royal family and those he viewed as inferior to him. Plus, his attitude towards the Japanese didn't help in restoring Naruto's opinion of his adoptive stepbrother.

Euphemia…

Naruto smiled when thinking of that name, having just finished with his shower and dry himself off in order to change into his school clothes.

Euphemia had a great sibling bond with Naruto, only being rivaled by Lelouch and Nunnally, as they hung out with each other at any time, when they can. They would be at the gardens with Nunnally at their side, and sometimes Cornelia will be with them when she was off duty or assigned by Marianne to watch over them.

Carine and Marrybell just had a good sibling relationship due to them only meeting a few times and enough said, but still enjoyed their moments together. Though, Naruto's opinion of the former did fall a couple pegs, when he heard of how much of a warmonger Carine became. Though, Naruto would wait until he saw her again, if he ever did, before he'd make his final decision on his opinion of her.

Naruto had a great life, but it all ended on one day and everything changed.

Marianne was assassinated, killed while protecting Nunnally, but Lelouch was killed during the attack. Poor little Nunnally, she was cripple and left blind on what happen that day. Naruto was broken with tears coming down his eyes when he saw the woman that gave him the love of a mother was dead and the brother he lost.

Charles had waved it off, which angered the young boy, but hid it, with the anger soon growing into a deep hatred towards the Emperor when he disowned him and his sister. They were exiled to Japan and were lucky to survive the bombing strike that raid down onto the country.

Thankful, Naruto and Nunnally were taken in by the Ashford family, who were friends with Marianne, and agree on keeping them safe from the Emperor. They changed their last names and made cover ups for them to live in peace for once.

It was great and it has been eight years now, since that fateful day, a lot has happened, though life was good for the exiled siblings.

Now dressed in his school uniform, Naruto went downstairs for breakfast before school. He was soon greeted by the house's maid with a bow.

"Good morning, Master Naruto," The maid greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Sayoko. Is Nunnally up?" Naruto greeted, before asking if his sister was awake.

The maid, or Sayoko, nodded her head and said, "Yes, Nunnally is up and is waiting for her brother for breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast."

"I see and many thanks, Sayoko," Naruto thanked the house maid, who was a good friend and guardian for him and his sister.

"You are welcome, Master Naruto," Sayako said as the pair walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

Sayako happen to be the Ashford's head maid but was assigned by the family to care for Naruto and Nunnally. She was very helpful to the siblings and they were grateful for her being there for them. The pair soon saw a little girl eating her breakfast as she waited for them but stopped, has she heard footsteps coming into the living room.

Nunnally was in a wheelchair and blind due to what happened, but eventually learned to adapt with her disability, and is attending the Middle School Section of Ashford Academy.

"Big brother, Miss Sayako?" Nunnally asked.

"Who else, my little sister?" Naruto teased as he took his seat next to Nunnally, who smiled at hearing her brother and soon start breakfast.

Sayako smiled at the siblings as she enjoyed her morning tea and read a few news on the morning paper.

Seeing the time, Naruto got up from his chair and said, "I should get going. I will see later Nunnally, Sayako."

"Take care Master Naruto," Sayako said with a bow of her head, as she watches the young man leaving.

"See you at the meeting, big brother," Nunnally said, as she met Naruto at the door.

"Sure, sis, and are you sure that you don't want me to walk you to the Middle School Section?" Naruto asked as he and Nunnally went out the door and headed straight for Ashford Academy.

Smiling at her brother's concern, Nunnally shook her head, while saying, "Don't worry Naruto, I'm going to meet up with Alice on the way there."

This made Naruto smile in relief, due to her disabilities, Nunnally has been the target of bullying. Though thankfully, she was able to make a friend in Alice, who made sure to drive them away, when Naruto couldn't be there.

"Okay Nunnally and be sure to tell Alice that I said hi," Naruto said, as he and Nunnally splitted off, with him heading for the High School Section, while she went to the Middle School.

Though, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what Nunnally meant by meeting? Well, while they weren't in the High School Section, she and Alice are honorable members of the student council. At least she hangs with her brother and made some good friends who are older that her, which was good since it gave her a few role models, outside of her brother. Plus, it helps that Alice is there to look out for her, when Naruto and the others aren't around.

Naruto kept walking towards the High School Section of Ashford Academy and get started with his day. Though, he had a feeling that something will happen in next coming days. He can't say what it will be, but Naruto had a feeling that his plans will be push forward and he himself will be tested in every way he can't image. After all, little that he knows, one chapter of his life will soon end, while a new one will soon open for our young knight and his life will never be the same.

**ANN: Naruto's Geass will be different from Lelouch's, Aerokinesis if you will, and Kallen will have Geass as well, with it being like the Sharingan.**

** Bashing: Suzaku. Nina. **

** Naruto's Harem: Kallen Stadtfeld. C.C. Kaguya Sumeragi. Shirley Fenette. Milly Ashford. Rakshata. Euphemia li Britannia. Alice (Nightmare of Nunnally). Nemo (Nightmare of Nunnally). More TBA, ideas help.**

* * *

**Naruto's Bio (So far)**

** Naruto Britannia**

** Nicknames: Naru. Maelstrom Prince. The Fox.**

** Aliases: Naruto Lamperouge (Current name). Zero. **

** Age: 18**

** Status: Alive **

** Gender: Male **

** Hair Color: Blonde **

** Eye Color: Blue. Crimson (Geass)**

** Family Relatives: Marianne vi Britannia (Adopted Mother-Deceased)**

** Lelouch vi Britannia (Adopted Brother-Deceased) **

** Nunnally vi Britannia (Adopted Sister)**

** Allegiance: Ashford Academy – Student Council. Rest TBA**

** Rest TBA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Step: Witch and Geass **

Naruto whistle as he walks towards school and head in for his club's activates before his morning class starts as he had an hour left. He happens to be vice-president of the Student Council and will need to help the president with a few things before heading to class.

Before the teen could enter the Student Council room and work on some papers for the school, he was all the sudden tackle and nearly lost his balance by someone he knows very well. It was a young woman at the same age as Naruto who was incredibly attractive. She has shoulder-length blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes, and a curvy figure. She wore the Ashford school uniform for girls. This was Milly Ashford, a childhood and great friends too Naruto and Nunnally.

"Morning Naru~!" Milly cheerfully greeted with her smile not leaving her face.

"Morning Milly," Naruto replied as he regained his balance back and saw that Milly was hugging him before getting off and hold his hands which cause a small blush to form.

"Come on! The meeting is about to start!" Milly cheerful said as she pulls Naruto into the Student Council Room.

As the pair walked in, Naruto was greeted with the rest of the members of the student council.

Naruto then heard a female giggling and it was another one of his childhood friend Shirley Fenette as she has orange hair and yellowish green eyes.

"Always a tease Milly," Shirley said.

There secretary was the second male of the school by the name Rivalz Cardemonde, the other member is Nina Einstein as she has dark green hair and indigo eyes.

"Well what can I say he's so cute with his marks?" Milly said.

Naruto sat down as he was vice-president for the Student Council for Ashford. Milly was president as she sat down next to him as the school started. Meanwhile his sister is with Alice in school together.

It was now in the afternoon the entire Student Council is was in their room but Naruto overheard that Clovis is ordering a massacre on Area 11 as this piss him off as he crush his glass as his hand started to bleed and this shock everyone and they also saw his anger look.

"Milly, I'll take him to the nurse." Shirley said.

"Please do Shirley." Milly said, knowing that Naruto has a huge hate on Britannia.

The two left to the nurse. Seeing the anger growing, Shirley decided to speak.

"Naruto please calm down." Shirley said, getting through to the blonde as he started to calm down.

Naruto took deep breaths and finally calm down and smiled at Shirley which she blushes at as his smiles. That smile makes any girl blush.

"Thank you, Shirley." Naruto said as they made it to the nurse.

**Time Skip – Next Day **

"8 minutes and 32 seconds, new record Naruto. We have enough time to make it to our next class," Rivalz said as himself and his friend leave the building forma another chess game against a noble that the blonde won with ease and broke the man's pride.

Naruto and Rivalz had walked in to see a man struggling against a fat noble with a strong pride in chess which the blonde took the old man's place and was child's play to win. It took little use and the blonde won with a lot of money into his count. Pules this helps the young man gets his mind off what happen yesterday and now they should get a move on.

Naruto was riding in the sidecar of his friend's motorcycle.

"Hey Naruto. Why do you always gamble against the nobles?" Rivalz asked.

"It because their pride demands them to pay what they own. Its not my fault and pride were their own downfall," Naruto answered as his friend drives them.

"Why not challenge one of the Elevens? They are nothing like us," Rivalz offered.

"No thanks," Naruto said as he had nothing against the Elevens and saw them as Japanese.

Then all the sudden, a ring ringed and caused Naruto to pull out his phone to see he was getting a call from his sister. He sighed and answered, having a feeling that he knows what's to come.

"Big brother, why are you cutting class to go gamble again? That's bad and stops you from going to college," Nunnally said, expressing her displeasure of her brother gambling to skip class.

"I'm sorry Nunnally, I really am. I will make sure to get any work I miss from my last or any classes. Rivalz is driving to school right now. Oh, and do you make it to home safely?" Naruto informed/asked.

"Yes did, but Alice couldn't as she was under the weather today. Milly brought me home herself," Nunnally answered, getting Naruto smile at his childhood friend was helping his sister out.

Soon enough Rivalz takes a shortcut through the Shinjuku Ghettos.

"That's great to hear. Be sure to tell Milly my thanks. Rivalz and I are now in the Shinjuku Ghettos as we speak, and should be in school soon," Naruto said.

"Okay, be safe big brother, love you," Nunnally said.

"Sure thing. Take care sis, love you too," Naruto said as the siblings hang up.

On the other side, somewhere in Shinjuku and close to the friends, had a black truck with two people being pursued by the Police Force.

As Rivalz and Naruto pulled up, being ready to cross the streets and soon listened in on a public report on how Eleven Terrorists have stolen Toxic Gas. The blonde's hand that covered in white bandages was clenching like his other hand for two reasons. One for his stepbrother's actions and the Terrorists that keep putting innocent lives in danger. It like they have no care about them, and they should care as it was not right to put innocent lives in danger, but the young man can so little now.

Seeing a truck coming all the sudden, Rivalz stopped the motorcycle and caused the two to jolt forward but hold on and look to see the truck crashing into trash cans. The truck was black had some smoke coming out and caused the two friends to wonder in concerned.

"Rivalz stay here! I will check it out and see if they are okay," Naruto said as he took his helmet off and rushed over to the truck to help out.

"Sure!" Rivalz said as he watched his friend running to the truck to help.

But little did Naruto know, that is was the start of something big for him.

**Time Skip**

It was late at night and Naruto was out walking through some old ruins of Japan from the whole thing that happen. He started to remember what happen and was in deep thought. He was in the terrorist truck and been through a lot as they drive off with him. The teen had hide and be safe for the time being but heard a lot and saw one of the terrorists. When he saw the red-haired terrorist, she looked very familiar to him, but he can't finger out and will soon enough.

Naruto heard a lot action was going on and could anything could have of happen when he was hiding. He could guest that the Police were more interested in the Poison Gas than Terrorists and what happen next change his thoughts of his stepbrother in deep disliking now.

Cloves, in anger and not caring for any lives getting got in the crossfire, orders the bombing of the Ghettos and killed bot Japanese and Britannian alike which also lead to death of numerous Japanese Citizens. It was a sad for everyone and many wonders if the Viceroy was a bad? Oh come on, he just order the killing and that doesn't say otherwise.

Before Naruto could keep walking for home and check on his sister, he soon notices a Knightmare that belong to Britannia army and some armor trucks, so he snuck around. He saw some armed men and a woman had a girl with lime-green hair and gold eyes corner. The woman has dark skin, bluish-gray hair and yellow eyes; this is Villetta Nu.

"Alright girl back to the capsule you go." Villetta said as this girl escaped the capsule.

"I'm not going back." The girl said.

Naruto was confuse at this situation, but then he frowned when heard these words be spoken. He had enough and his anger for Britannia got the best of him. The blonde decided to run in front of the girl and face the Britannia soldier.

"What do you think you're doing, Soldier?" Naruto demanded.

"Young man please leave this place or else." Villetta ordered.

Naruto frowned at this, and said, "I'm pretty sure that kidnapping, and whatever this Orange Capsule is, forcing a young girl into an Airtight container? Yeah that's Illegal."

Villetta and the Soldiers, narrowed their eyes at the obvious Half-Breed, granted, Villetta had no room to talk, she was one too, her father being a Britannian and her mother being an Area 6 maid, her mother was born in what had once been Brazil, South America, all of which was now Area 6.

The girl behind him grabbed his head and looked into his eyes.

"Do you want the power to change the world?" The girl asked.

"What?!" Naruto asked in shock, not believing what he had just heard.

"I ask you: Do you want power?" She asked again.

"Yes." He answered.

Her golden eyes glowed red as Naruto stared at this his eyes glowed red as his eyes were red with multiple rings with black tomes around them as her eyes went back to normal. Naruto felt power as he turns around and looked at the soldiers. Also, a strange bird symbol appeared in his eyes as well and strange power was flowing into the young man. He raised his hand and a powerful force of wind pushed Villetta off her feet and on to her tight ass. The soldiers backed up but were quickly killed by the powerful wind blades that were forming out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, fighting the shock on what just happen.

"That was the power of the Geass, but yours is much more powerful. I've never seen an Elemental Geass before, only ones the originate from mental or physical powers, skills and abilities." The girl said.

"Just what are you?" She asked.

Naruto ignored her question and looked at her before he spoke, "What is your name?"

"CC!" The woman or now CC said.

"CC, I felt you in my mind, you saw some of my memories, and I saw some of yours."

CC froze at that, but Naruto continued, "...can you alter memories? Her memories, so she can't remember anything."

CC nodded her head as she walked to the downed woman and alter her memories. The two left the area in her Knightmare as Naruto has a mission to do. What Naruto didn't know? That his stepsister Nunnally also got the Geass and was looking up at her doll that Alice gave her that was now a full-grown woman. She goes by the name Nemo.

Naruto and CC left the Knightmare. The blonde soon spotted Clovis convoy as it was time for revenge as Clovis order the gassing and bombing of the Ghetto.

Naruto had killed a soldier who was taking a smoke and took his clothing. He enters the truck where Clovis was in as the trucks left. The time has come.

**Time Skip **

**Prince Clovis' Loyal Transport **

As the loyal transport has stopped and everything was coming into motion. Prince Clovis stay in his throne room office and was in deep thought, but something got his attention as one of his guards walk into his office.

"What is it?" Clovis asked.

"It's nothing your Highness, just that the G1 transport is going through some mechanical problems. Maintenance it is working on it now as we speak, but we should be going very soon and not a second later. One more thing your Highness: Can I ask a favor?" The guard asked.

Clovis raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. Why not. it could help pass the time as it will take a while before the transport moves again.

"Oh, very well. What to do you need?" Clovis asked.

"The lights, my prince. Could you lower them so that we can talk in privacy?" The guard answered.

The prince did that, with the room becoming dark as the lights were turned off and left the two in shadows for their hidden talk.

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis asked as he rested right hand on his chin.

"Very, well done, mi' lord." The guard said as he walks forward a bit and reached for his helmet.

"And what should we do now? Sing a few songs or maybe have a nice little game of chess?" Clovis offered.

The guard chuckled at that as pull his pistol out, taking the helmet off and said, "That has a familiar ring to it."

Clovis raised an eyebrow and hummed, wondering and thought.

"Don't you recall? We used to play chess together as kids and you took me to see your art? Of course, I'd win every time during our games and your art works were always masterpieces as always," The guard spoke as he thrown his helmet across the room and walked forward towards the prince.

"You? Who are you?" Clovis questioned as this was sounding very familiar to him but couldn't figure out.

"It has been a long time…big brother." The guard said as he steps into the light and showed himself to a shocked prince on who it was.

Clovis was in shock as his eyes widened and he became lost for words on who was standing before him. It was the brother, the adopted stepbrother he thought had died all those years ago before the Invasion of Area 11, and now, now he was standing before him.

"Second son and only Adopted child of the late Empress Marianne, Naruto Britannia. At your service." Naruto introduced himself as he took a bow before the surprised prince.

"Naruto? B-But I thought…," Clovis said, being shock and couldn't get his question out.

"That I was dead," Naruto finished.

"You were wrong. I have returned and I've come back to change everything!" The exiled prince said as he got up on his feet and walked forward with his pistol pointed at his target which caused the prince to fall back into his throne.

Just outside by the transport, the guards were wondering if Clovis was not alone and started to make they're towards the office to check on him.

"I, I, I am overjoyed, Naruto. T, Th, They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing it is to have you back. We should depart for the homeland right away!" Clovis said, he was sounding rather worried. What with a gun he is no longer dead brother's hand being pointed at him. He thought that his offer was good, but he did not see it as Naruto's eyes narrowed at him.

"So what? So that you can use me as a tool? It seems you have forgotten the reason as to why we were used as tools in the first place, dear ... ... Brother!" Naruto said not giving in to the offer and keeping his glare at the prince.

Clovis now remembered that day, oh, so, long ago...

Marianne's and Lelouch's deaths. Nunnally's hospitalization. Naruto's meeting with their father, the way he'd announced their deaths. Their father's easy dismissal. Naruto's demand of Justice. Their father's harsh words on how Marianne's "Love" was a weakness and how that weakness lead to her death and the death of her only true son. Naruto's question about himself being Marianne's son. Their father saying that Naruto was just a pet, a project, a charity case, one that was meant to be trained as a loyal attack dog for the Royal family.

Naruto trun his back on their father without being dismissed. Their father's rage at the disrespect, how he disowned, disavowed and dis inherited both Naruto and Nunnally, then his words of how they still had one use left to him, as political tools, as Royal hostages in the trade talks with Japan's Prime Minister. Clovis remembered the look the young boy had on his face after those words, if looks could kill, the Emperor would have died that day. Seeing that look directed at himself now and you couldn't really blame him as he was starting to get very scared as he knew his little brother never liked to be a tool for anyone's use.

"That's right Clovis, you remember. It was because my mother and brother were killed, that I was sent here. I will find out who killed them and I will make them pay!" Naruto said with his glare dig deeper into the prince's very own soul and got him even more scared.

"It wasn't me! I swear to you it wasn't Me!" Clovis said in panic.

Naruto's eyes shinned for a second with a blight crimson light and he was close on using his Geass to get the truth, but he didn't need to use it as he could already tell that Clovis was telling the truth. It brings to mind a question however, on who killed his mother and brother? He was going to find out, not today as he was here for another reason and a different mission.

"I swear, it wasn't me! I-I had nothing to do with it!" Clovis begged with his hands up.

"I believe you," Naruto said with his eyes close, calming down his Geass and caused the prince to relax for a second before going into panic when the pistol was now inches to his face.

"However," The blonde started as his finger was close on pulling the trigger.

"Please! You and I may not be blood, but we are still brothers!" Clovis shouted in fear and begged.

"It doesn't change the fact you order the massacre of the Shinjuku, killing over a hundred innocent Japanese civilians while claiming a Planned Urban Renewal Project after a Terrorist Attack, and Why!? All to get back a girl whom you were illegally containing and preforming even more illegal inhumane Human Experiments on. Well now I'm here, and I'm here to stop you from going even further into the madness of Your Father. My plans to free this world from your Unholy Family will start tonight, with you." Naruto finished and pulled the trigger, firing his pistol's round to his target.

**BANG!**

And with that…Prince Clovis was dead with a bullet in his head.

It was done, Naruto sighed and quickly took his leave before the guards rushed up here to find their prince dead. The young man fought the sickness to throw up when he finally realized that he had just killed his brother Clovis. He felt sick and almost dead inside, but he needed to stay strong and keep pushing forward to make his escape.

The plans were now unfolding, and something was going happen soon, yes, very soon, indeed.

**Time Skip**

Naruto was now walking in the forest as he threw up from what happen, he didn't feel well and who can blame him. He killed and needed to get this out now as it will hold back later. CC was behind him looking on.

"So, what are you going to now?" CC asked.

"Build an army, gather the Area's and fight back against Britannia," Naruto answered with reason and promise in his voice, getting the green-haired woman to nod her head.

"Then I'll join you and watch," CC said.

Inside an underground base a large shadow figure that wasn't a Knightmare but Japan's secret weapon against Britannia. The said shadow green eyes flashed…something was awakening.

**Naruto's Harem: Kallen, C.C., Shirley, Anya, Euphemia, Cornelia, Kaguya Sumeragi, Milly, Rakshata, Villetta, Alice, and Nemo. Maybe more and TBA **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My name is…Zero!**

Two weeks have past and things were becoming interesting, to say the least and things have changed. The death of Prince Clovis made a big impact on Japan and everyone in different or the same ways, more ways than one.

Naruto was quite through as the days went by and control his emotions very well form what happen. He never wanted to kill Clovis as he fights through that and wanted the family he lost back again, but it didn't matter, and family didn't matter when his older stepbrother orders the massacre. He only had his sister now and will remember that. All those feelings towards Clovis were killed and the young man didn't felt regret in killing him which was shocking thing to him. It matters little now as his plans were pushing forward faster than he thought, and he needs to have a strong will to keep going forward.

Naruto had to stay strong for his sake and keep going forward. He will remember this feeling of sickness, fight through it. This feeling will be a reminder to never start liking the kills and know at the end, it will all be worth it. The young man will change the world to free the areas from the empire, find his mother's and brother's killer, and break this endless cycle of hatred in this world. He is a man with a mission and reason to fight. He won't break and will stay strong for everyone he cares about.

The blonde sighed as he got up from his bed and head downstairs for breakfast before going out to town, but he just one troublesome to deal with and has no way of getting off this.

"Oh, I see. That's how you do it. Thanks, Nunnally," CC said with a smile as she makes a paper bird.

"You are welcome Miss C," Nunnally said as she was making hers and smiled that she was a big help.

Oh yeah, there's that.

Naruto had arrived late that night and found a very worried Nunnally crying but was relieved that her brother was safe. She heard the news of the bombing and prayed that her brother was alright. The blonde had spent the rest of the night to make sure his sister was fine for the whole night before he went to bed. He was never going to worry Nunnally again and got an ear pulling from Sayako. He wasn't going through that again and let's leave it at that.

Also, the blonde had brought CC with him as she has no home and was more willing to have her stay at his place for as long, she wants. Seeing she was doing fine and getting along with his sister, not bad so far, but one problem.

"Where's my pizza?" The lime-haired girl asked, wondering if her favorite meal was coming.

It seems CC loves pizza using the blonde's money to pay it and has grain a loving to the taste. In her mind, pizza is the only food and let's leave it at that.

"No pizza, only lunch or dinner. Breakfast today is eggs and bacon," Sayako informed as she brings out the plates for breakfast.

"No toast?" Naruto asked, seeing no toast today.

"No bread since I couldn't get some last night. I will do that later today once things calm down around Japan," Sayako replied, making sense.

"I see, that makes good sense," The blonde agreed and leave at that before going into breakfast.

"Oh, and we are on the topic. I think you, Master Naruto, should take CC around town for shopping and better clothes as I rather have our guests wear better clothes," Sayako said.

"Will do Sayako and I did plan on going into town. So, it fists good and sounds like a plan," Naruto said as he eats his eggs.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" CC asked.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the lime girl which she shrugged and agreed with the shopping. Now time for breakfast.

Nunnally smiled, hearing that Naruto and their guest CC are getting along as it was her brother that found her last night from all the crazy that happens. She was hiding something from what happened last night and will talk to her new friend once she is alone, maybe Alice can help. That's the maybe and let's move on… but this new girl…was something else.

Breakfast was over Naruto took a shower and got into regular clothing. He came out and saw Nunnally by the window listening to the birds that were chirping as she smiles on their songs. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the scene before him as she is too pure hearted.

"Well CC it's time to go for clothing for you and maybe get you into Ashford Academy." Naruto said.

"But I don't need to go to school," CC said.

That's when Sayako butted in, "You're going to school young lady and that's final."

As the maid gave CC the look that made her give up.

"Yes Ma'am." CC said in defeat.

Nunnally giggled at this as CC was very interesting. Both Naruto and CC left but not before Naruto kiss Nunnally on her forehead which she loved a lot from him. This should be interesting.

** Small Time Skip**

The pair's first stop was at Ashford Academy to meet Milly and get CC enroll in the school. That was fun with Milly's teasing and the poor blonde had a feeling he will never be let down from the teasing.

Then came to the cloth shopping as Naruto let CC pick out her clothes, shoes etc. He left her to try them on as he can wait and think some things over.

While the blonde was waiting, he started to notice something. He saw a red-haired girl with big blue eyes, fair skin and slightly taller than CC. She was wearing a vest-shorts combination and Naruto couldn't put his finger on it, but he knows her from somewhere. The harder he looks and thought but stopped when it clicks in his head. This girl is Kallen Stadtfeld from Ashford Academy.

Naruto decide to walk up to her and spoke, "Wow Kallen! I didn't take you to be the bad girl type."

The now name Kallen froze as someone called her name and turn around on who the person is. Her eyes widen as it was Naruto himself.

"N-N-Naruto?!" Kallen shuttered in shock.

"Who else Kallen? I have to say, I like this real you instead of that fake you," Naruto said smirking.

"You knew?" Kallen asked, having the blonde gave her the 'Are you kidding' look making her sigh at this as she was busted. No getting out of this now.

"Naruto I'm ready and I want pizza." CC said, getting the two's attention to look at her.

Both Naruto and Kallen saw CC with eight bags in her hands making Naruto face palm at this and sigh with the girl love for pizza. They decided to head to the food court and found a Rocky Rococo to have lunch there. The three sat by a table as both Naruto and Kallen sat in front of CC, watching her eat four boxes of pizza in front of her and was on her last one.

_'Where does she put all that?'_ Both Naruto and Kallen thought, being in awe or shock by this.

"So Kallen what you've been up to?" Naruto questioned, breaking the quietness and wonder what the red-haired girl was up to.

"Oh, just walking around doing some things." Kallen lied, didn't want to tell him.

Naruto was nodding his head and know she was lying. He wonders why and won't push. But something stops his train of thoughts when he heard a deep voice in his head.

**_"It's Time!"_**

Naruto looked around as this caught both Kallen and CC attention.

"You okay Naruto?" Kallen asked.

"Did you hear a voice saying, 'It's Time'?" Naruto questioned.

"No, I haven't Naruto?" Kallen said, being concern for the blonde

CC looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow and was done eating. Naruto shook his head, leaving it be for now and got up from the table with CC following suit.

"Maybe it's the people in the mall. Well, see you in school Kallen and come in looking like that look instead of your weak look. You look makes you fiercer and cuter," Naruto said, having himself and CC left with a now red face Kallen.

Meanwhile in the underground base the large Knightmare green eyes flash as it just contacted its pilot because it was time. Dusk came and both Naruto and CC were walking through the forest as the blonde was hearing something calling to him.

"Are you sure that you're not hearing things?" CC asked

"I'm sure I am not CC as this voice told me to come here." Naruto answered as he kept walking with the lime girl following behind him.

The two continue their travel and notices a door that was disguise as the mountain side, but one thing is that where was the panel.

"Okay, where is the panel for this door?" Naruto asked but when he said that the door open.

"Okay that was wired?" He commented.

The two enter the base and the door closed behind them and the lights turn on the other direction of the hallway as if someone or something was guiding them. They two finally made it to another door but it was bigger, and it open. The pair enter the room and the door closed behind them. The room was now dark.

**[Legend of Zero: Gundam Wing]**

More lights turn, presenting a giant Knightmare with a blood-red color with a green center, green eyes with a small shield, and long black jagged whip.

**[Song End]**

"What in the world is that?" CC asked.

**"[To any Japanese that found this warehouse and this mobile suit that is call Gundam Epyon as this weapon it the secret weapon against Britannian! Use it and find the other Mobile Suits that are hidden and gain the secret allies we made around the world to crush Britannian.]"** A voice said, answering CC's question.

"Did you know something about this CC?" Naruto asked while looking at her.

"No, I didn't." CC said but she gasps in shock on what she was looking at.

Naruto looked on where CC was looking, and his eyes widen as the Epyon head was now looking at him. This Gundam was staring at his very soul.

With a few more minutes, they saw something they haven't before. Epyon took to one knee, held out it's hand and the cockpit open telling Naruto to get in.

_'Does this thing have an A.I. install into it?'_ Naruto thought.

Could the voice that was talking to Naruto from before, being Epyon? The blonde started to think in deep thought on what was happening now.

Now Area 11 has a new Governor-General and that was Cornelia li Britannian. Clovis has no military experience but Cornelia does. Naruto heard the she has taken out the Middle East Federation and now she was here with both Gilbert G.P. Guilford and Andreas Darlton. The news then showed that she has Saitama Ghetto surrounded and things were not looking good at there.

Naruto notice a locker, not far from the Gundam and open it, finding a flight suit with a special helmet that was met for the Epyon. After making his mind and strengthening his reasons, he walked toward Epyon so he can fight Britannian and stop this madness.

However, deep down in Naruto, he didn't want to fight his older stepsister, but he has no choice to fight and might not get one for the time being. He wasn't stand by let this madness keep going. No, he was going to fight.

"CC go back home and tell Nunnally I'm doing something, and will return with supper, okay?" Naruto ordered.

"I understand," CC said, taking her leave to let the blonde get to work and tell his sister on what she was told.

The Gundam raised Naruto to its cockpit, having him enter it and sat down on the chair to strap up.

"Epyon I know you can hear me…right now, lend me your strength," Naruto said.

The cockpit came to life as if the Epyon heard the blonde, having the said suit stood up with his green eyes shining and had multiple doors open above for them.

"Alright Epyon… let's do this," Naruto said, having his now Gundam take flight into the sky and leave the base for their first mission.

**Saitama Ghetto**

A battle took place as Britannian fought against Resistance that are also using Knightmares as one of them was an outdated Glasgow fighting a new Knightmare that call the Lancelot. The one piloting the red Glasgow was Kallen Kozuki as her friends Kaname Ohgi and Shinichiro Tamaki were fighting against the Britannian army.

"Damn these bastards," Tamaki growled.

"Where's Kallen?" Ohgi asked.

"She out in the woods leading that new Knightmare away." Tamaki replied.

"There's an unknown jet coming at 6'o clock!" One resistance fighter called out.

"What?!" Ohgi said, great more bad news.

They look up to see a blood-red jet with two heads and a tail looking like a dragon. The jet speed up towards the battle.

**[Legend of Zero: Gundam Wing]**

The jet transform and spun around into a big unknown Knightmare as its green chest flashed to life once the transformation was done.

"What the hell is that some type of Knightmare?" Ohgi asked in pure shock on what he just saw.

"I don't know?" Tamaki said, having no clue.

The Epyon's heat rod glowed orange and charged at the Britannian with great speed, having two Sutherland's cuts in two. Epyon flew past two more and they too were destroyed. Naruto was looking at the tactics that Epyon was giving him and flew through four more, having red slash mark appeared on their Knightmares and were destroyed.

"Is that thing on our side?" Ohgi asked as he saw the Epyon drew a Beam Sword and started to cut down the rest of the Knightmares before flying off in the woods.

"Oh, shit! It's heading toward Kallen and that other Knightmare is."

**[Song End]**

**Forest**

With Kallen, she was not having a great day as her Knightmare has its arm ripped off by a new white Knightmare. She was knock down and the white Knightmare was closing in on her.

_'So, this it? I'm going to die! I'll meet you soon brother,'_ Kallen thought, but death never came as she saw a red blur kicking the white Knightmare away from her

_'What is that?'_ Her only thought was on, seeing this new machine that saved her life.

**"Too the pilot of the red Glasgow, leave this place as the battle is over. I've defeated the Britannian task force by myself,"** A voice said over the machines speakers.

Kallen couldn't tell who as the voice was more robotic, but she had to ask one thing, the name of her savior.

"Before I go what's your name?" Kallen asked.

**"My name is… Zero!"** He replied

Things gotten interesting as a new player enter the fray and goes by the name Zero.

How will this play out? Well, find out next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dance with the Devil**

** Untraveled Road by Thousand Foot Krutch**

"You damn scum!" The pilot of the white Knightmare or Lancelot shouted as he draws out his purple energy blade and changed at the half-damaged Glasgow to finished it.

However, the new strange Knightmare draw out his Beam Sword, blocking the attack and not let the red Glasgow get hit.

**"You should go,"** Zero said as he had Epyon having the attack in place and planed another attack in mind.

"R-right!" Kallen said before taking off, leaving her savior to fight the Lancelot on his own.

As the red Glasgow was gone, Epyon push forward with his attack and had the two clashing their swords against each other. Lightning bounce off as their swords clash each other.

Zero or Naruto followed the attack patterns of Lancelot and could tell that the pilot knows what he is doing. Epyon had showed him that the white Knightmare was new and had good abilities in store. It's a prototype and first seventh generation Knightmare Frame.

_'Interesting. It seems this pilot is something, but does it seem familiar to me?'_ Naruto thought, asking himself before his side screen started to show something to answer his questions. Epyon was link with its pilot and knows his thoughts, not bad.

By dodging the strike to the head, Epyon duck and thrust his Beam Sword forward to stab the chest area that has Lancelot's core at. The white Knightmare dodged the attack but had a small burn mark left behind. So, the armor was more than just for show, it's also tougher than it looks, and one should be careful.

Lancelot then draw out another sword energy sword and started to duel wield, causing Epyon to be on guard and started round two.

Then the screen beeped for Naruto, showing the full information on who was piloting the Lancelot and was shock by this news. He thought about and this could work out for him, graining an ally that happen to be a friend of his from his childhood.

**"Tell me Private Suzaku Kururugi, why server the empire where is rotten to the core? It's easy to see and yet why server?"** Zero asked.

Suzaku was shock that this unknow pilot of this strange Knightmare know his name and asked him a question that he can answer any day.

"I sever the empire because I believe I can change it from within. If an Eleven can join the empire then the whole thing can change from within," Suzaku answered, getting Zero to narrow his eyes at this.

**"Change it?"** Zero mumbled to himself, not believing this as it was impossible to change something so rotten. Evening that were true, it will take years, and many would not trust the ideas of an Eleven since they viewed them as trash. This was stupid and something else was shown on the screen that pushed forward.

**"I see then…. that's your answered,"** Zero said with his eyes narrowed and had his hands gripping on the controls.

"Yes, and I don't see why I should…," Suzaku said but was cut off when Epyon launched his rod towards and slashed his Knightmare's chest to knock him backward.

Epyon raised his Beam Sword with both his hands before having his jets launch him forward towards Lancelot with downwards strike. The attack misses but it ends up taking the whole right arm and sword of the white Knightmare off. The Gundam then turn around to thrust his sword forward at the shocked pilot and stabbed a little at the chest, causing the Knightmare to fall into the ground with smoke coming out.

Naruto sighed and could tell that Suzaku was alive, but his Lancelot will need repairs in order to be in action again. He needed to calm down from what he learns. Thanks to Epyon, it showed its pilot that Suzuka had killed his own father, the last Prime Minster as he was the one that give up Japan to Britannian. The reward was joining the army and pilot the top Knightmare so that he can one day be a Knight of the Round Table. This pissed the blonde off so much and will never be a friend with a scum like him.

_'Never again,'_ Naruto thought, not wanting to go through the hardship from a former friend he went through in his past life before coming to this world.

Naruto push those trouble thoughts aside and deiced to leave as he has done enough. He needs to head back for dinner and make some plans with CC for the next step that needs to happen. Also, he should take the Lancelot's right arm and sword as it could help. While he won't use a Knightmare as he likes his Gundam, but it never hurts to get some equipment for the future.

But before Naruto can leave, the Epyon picked up three more Knightmares but the Epyon showed him an image of another Mobile Suit with angel wings called the Tallgeese Flugel. The first two came to a stop and picked up Lancelot while the Tallgeese Flugel was in front of him. He notices the color on the chest area was purple while the rest is white, getting the young man to figure out who this pilot is.

**"Ah! The Goddess of Victory has grace me with her presence,"** Zero said, having Epyon do a bow in front of her, "**What an honor."**

The dark pink/purple haired woman stare at the machine thinking that the Japanese made more of them. She watches the battle and saw this suit completely wiped out the small task force that was here and manhandle the Lancelot. Now here's this suit and the pilot that is name Zero bowing to her.

"Zero, you are to surrender yourself to us." Cornelia said, being cautious in front of this monster.

Naruto smirk at this as he knows that she is fighting an unknown right now but decided to speak, **"Sorry Cornelia but can't do that as I already done my job."**

The Epyon then showed Naruto a lot of things about Cornelia and saw something that the Gundam showed him.

_'I see now. Your still blaming yourself for mom's and our brother's death. You want revenge on the Japanese for my and Nunnally death. You will do everything in your power to protect your younger sister.'_

Naruto was saddened but cleans his tears form what his Gundam told him and thought again, _'I know Epyon, but she can be a good allied to us to take down Charles.'_

But them, an interesting idea pop into the young man and spoke, **"How about a duel?"**

"A duel?" Cornelia said with a frown.

**"Yes, a duel. If you win, I'll turn myself in. But if I win, I'll give you all the dirty little secrets that Clovis has and did,"** Zero said, giving the winner and losers rewards.

Cornelia scowl at this when she heard that her brother has more secrets but has no choice and answered him, "Fine!"

She then raised her lance for battle.

Naruto active his Beam Sword and the two charged at each other. They clashed as they dodge and send in jabs. Naruto used his shield to block the Tallgeese jab toward him and move the lance as he thrusted his beam sword forward but the Tallgeese jump back.

**"Not bad but you should stop,"** Zero offered after his comment.

"Stop what?" Cornelia asked, not understanding.

**"You should stop blaming yourself for both Marianne and Lelouch deaths. And stop avenging both Naruto and Nunnally when it wasn't the Japanese fault,"** Zero answered but block her lance.

"I'm going to murder you!" Cornelia growled.

**"What I'm saying is that you should stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault and blame someone from within the family,"** Zero stated as he wasn't an idiot, having an idea that his rotten step-father and maybe his scum bag child of an uncle might have a hand in the deaths of his mother and brother.

"W-What?!" Cornelia said, being in total shock at this sudden news and became a big mistake.

This gave Naruto an upper hand as he kicked Goddess's suit, knocking her down and had his Beam Sword aimed for her cockpit. He had won.

**"I win!"** Zero said, hearing her growled over the radio and yet spoke again**, "And now here's the info of all of Clovis dirty laundry he has."**

Naruto turn Epyon around and picked up the Lancelot arm and took off heading back to base leaving them behind. While going back to base, suddenly Epyon picked up something and showed its pilot a damage Sutherland. The Gundam then showed him on screen a pilot that was knocked out.

"Can you zoom in Epyon?" Naruto requested, having the said suit did and showed him the same woman that he knock down two weeks ago.

Naruto decided to land his Gundam and exit his suit. He walked up to the woman still form and cradle her body as he saw cuts and a bruise on her forehead, meaning she took part of this battle before he came in. The young man sighed at this as he couldn't leave her and was the right thing to do. So, he picked her up like a princess and walked toward Epyon as the Gundam helped him into the cockpit and flew off again.

"Epyon I want info on this woman," Naruto ordered, having a screen appeared to his right with everything on it.

"Her name is Villetta Nu, Age: 26, Hair Color: Blueish Teal, Eye Color: Yellow. Her father is a Britannian and her mother is a Brazilian that was a maid in Area 6 and a soldier of the Holy Britannian Empire." He said as he read the file and was interested with Villetta's file.

_'Now how am I going to get her to my dorm?'_ being the only question the blonde can think of now.

**Small Time Skip**

Within a little while, Naruto finally made it back to the underground base and help Villetta out of his suit and found a Humvee. What a good timing and something to use at this moment. He drove the Humvee back to his dorm without any trouble at all before pulling in Mc. Donald's to get supper for everyone. He did promise and there's no way he was getting pizza at this moment or time at night, not now as it was the wrong time for it.

Naruto managed to call Sayako, telling her that he was coming home and will need help. The blonde first parked the Humvee far away, not to draw attention and saw Sayako waiting for him at the gates. She soon saw Naruto carrying a woman in his arms and bags of food. The maid ran up to them, grabbing the bags and drinks from the blonde to help him carried the woman in his arms better.

"What happen?" Sayoko asked.

"Found her like this on the side of the road show. I decided to take her with me so we can help her," Naruto answered.

Sayoko nodded her head at this as she knows that Naruto likes to help people a lot. It might be a bad thing, but it matters little and nothing can change that. She smiles at Naruto's kindness and for who he is having the said blonde smile back.

"Naruto, your sister has a BIG surprise to show you," Sayoko informed, getting the blonde to wonder what his little sister has a surprise to show him.

They decided to walk back together with their other guest that will be staying at the dorm. This is a very interesting day, and more are coming.

**France**

Destroyed Britannian Knightmare's laid scattered around the base and in the middle base was a white mobile suit as some areas were glowing green. At first, it looked like the Epyon thanks to the V-Fin on its head, but it reverted to its other stage that looks like a Unicorn.

They have beaten the Empire out of France with the help of the American Patriots as they help remove the EU higher ups that ran them and merge into a new Faction call the United European Federation. They gave them new weapons call Mobile Suits and kick the Britannian out of France.

** "[You did a good job, Maid of Orleans]"** an older female voice said over the radio.

"Thank you, Ma'am, but if it wasn't for Marrybell's Intel, this wouldn't happen. I'm surprise that a Britannian will help us?" the Maid of Orleans said in an honest tone of voice and was surprised that someone from Britannian would help.

**"[Well not EVERYONE in the Holy Britannian Empire is loyal to Charles, but I have a new mission for you]"** the woman said.

"What is that?" the Maid of Orleans asked as this got her attention.

**"[You're going to Area 11 as someone found the Epyon and I want you to find the pilot and join him in his cause. You'll be attending to Ashford Academy!]"** the woman informed.

"I understand. I'll leave right away." The maid of Orleans said.

**"[No, take 3 days of R&R and then you go]"** the woman said.

"Understood!" the Maid of Orleans replied.

She turns off her radio before having her left eye glowed red with a bird symbol. This girl has the Geass as well and it was given to her by the same lime girl known as C.C.

This should be interesting.

**Naruto's Harem: Kallen, C.C., Shirley, Anya, Euphemia, Cornelia, Kaguya Sumeragi, Milly, Rakshata, Villetta, Marida Cruz, Emma Sheen, Christina Mckenzie, Mineva Zabi, Haman Karn, Leila, Anna, Nonette, Dorothea, Monica, Marrybell, Oldrin, ****Marirosa****, and Ayano Kosaka.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rise of EU**

**AN: Naruto's full harem will be posted in the next chapter.**

**Paris, France**

At the Elysee Palace we see five females in the President office as three female teens stood in front of their leader that was a princess. The first girl has long light purple hair and bright green eyes as she glasses as she wore her U.E.F. uniform (It will be the E.U. uniform); this is Anna Clement as she is 17 years old.

The second girl has short black hair and pink eyes as she wore a blue vest, a purple shirt underneath it, blue short shorts that shows of her nice plumb butt, purple sleeves, white arm guards, light purple high-knee socks, Knee-high black boots and a white scarf around her neck; this is Ayano Kosaka, age 15 and Japanese and D-size breasts for her age.

The last one in the middle has long light blonde hair and light purple eyes as she wore her military uniform as her figure is the same as Ayano; this girl is Leila Malcal or her true name is Leila Breisgau as she's a former noble from the Britannian Empire, her age is 17, her nickname is the Maid of Orleans and the wielder of the Geass.

The teen girl sitting down by the desk looking at them has short orange hair and green eyes. She was wearing a very royal clothing that made look like a princess** (Mineva U.C. 0097 Zeon outfit)**; this girl is Mineva Lao Zabi and leader of the U.E.F. (United European Federation).

The last woman was older as she has short purple hair and blue eyes as she has fair skin as she wore her black outfit; this is Haman Karn age 20 **(zeta Gundam)** as she was standing behind Mineva.

"I'm glad you three could make it." Mineva said as she put on the footage of Epyon and spoke, "As you can see that the Epyon was found and attack Britannian troops but it looks like that Britannian found the Tallgeese Flugel."

"With that Mobile Suit in their hands they could produce more of it." Anna stated as she made a good point.

"They did but it was only one Knightmare and it was the new Seventh Generation." Mineva said as she showed them the Lancelot.

"It looks that Lloyd Asplund created it and a prototype as well with Titanium Alloy as it's armor." Anna said as she watch the battle with Epyon and Lancelot and how the Lancelot withstood the beam sword leaving a burn mark.

"How long would it take for them to produce more of it?" Ayano asked.

Anna did a thinking pose and answer her. "A year at least but not in large numbers like we did for a long time but ours are better as it's call Luna Titanium. They are better than Titanium Alloy but we rename it Gundarium."

"We have to thank the Chawla family for that. Since now Rakshata Chawla is now in charge and her family did made a break through with a new alloy called Gundanium Alloy which is the Epyon and a few other Mobile Suits are made from." Leila said.

"Yeah but one thing is HOW in the hell did they made that alloy in Outer Space?" Ayano question that strange answer.

No one really knows about this as they left it at that as they don't asks strange questions on how things are made.

"We'll leave that out for later as of you Leila Malcal are going to Japan but now both Ayano and Anna are going with you as well and you will be taking your Mobile Suits." Haman said.

"And how are we going to sneak them in?" Ayano asked.

"The JLF that are in Japan will help you out with that and also take the Banshee with you." Mineva answered.

"You three can go now as of tomorrow you three will be leaving." Haman said.

The three saluted and they left the room leaving both Mineva and Haman alone and Mineva sighed getting Haman's attention.

"Something wrong princess?" She asked her leader.

"I hate this but I have no choice." Mineva said.

"It can't be done as the Holy Britannian Empire is taking more land and it won't be long until Russia is taken over." Haman stated to her leader.

"I know Haman!" Mineva said as she got up and walking toward the door, "But right now it's time to announce ourselves."

She walked out the door with Haman following as it was time to announce the whole world of the United European Federation.

**Ashford Academy**

It was another day that pass as Naruto was really happy as he found out that Nunnally got her eye sight back but frown on how she got it back as her 'doll' Nemo came to life when Sayoko was gone to get clothing for Villetta that now woken up.

At first Villetta asked where she was and Naruto told her. At first she only remembers her name and spending time with her mother, marking the blonde believe that she lost her memoires on being part of the Empire but not her name and her life with her mother.

Moving on to the big surprise.

Nemo given Nunnally her eye sight back but given her a Geass as well in BOTH eyes and Naruto thought that Alice might be behind this but he'll thank her later with her act of kindness. Nemo told them that their father put a Geass on Nunnally to lose her eye sight and the other person that kill their mother and other brother also had a Geass.

CC or Ciena Cee as she call herself now as a fake name in school told them that Charles has the Geass and told them that V.V. gave it to him. She also told them about Charles plan name Ragnarok as he wanted to use the Sword of Akasha and the Thought Elevators and the two codes to force the collective subconscious of human beings living and dead into one being to kill gods and goddess.

This made Naruto face palm at this as of now he's facing another person that wants to be a god.

CC told them that she was immortal and has another contract with a Geass as well.

Naruto then decided to tell them that he's from another world shocking them. He told them about his life in his world. When he was done, Nunnally grabbed his arm and pulled her head into his chest cried and telling him that him coming here was a blessing from Kami herself.

Naruto decided to tell Nunnally that he was going to help the Japanese and take the fight to Britannian. This made Nunnally pleaded with her brother as she was afraid that she might lose him to. But Naruto told her that he won't die as Epyon showed him the outcome that he lives in end,a possible future but promise one. He also might get allies within the family to help him and even told her that there could be allies out in other nations that weren't taken over by the Empire as that was the message told him.

Nunnally finally calmed down and agreed with Naruto fighting against the Holy Britannian Empire and supported him.

Now we see Naruto was walking through toward the academy. He can hear the students talking about two days ago.

"Hey did you hear that the Britannian army was defeated by one Knightmare?" the male student said.

"What no way?" the other said.

"Yeah it happen two days ago." The student said.

"That pilot got lucky as the Britannian army will crush him if he faces against them again." Another student said.

Naruto scoffed at this as some of these students were ignorant as they were blinded. They believed that the Holy Britannian Empire was unbeatable but they are so dead wrong as Naruto done the impossible and beat the unbeatable. He will do the same with the Empire and show them that the Holy Britannian Empire isn't invincible.

Naruto finally made it to Student Council and when he open the door his face was buried into Milly's breasts making him sigh at this as she does this sometimes.

"Ah Naruto you made." Milly said as she petted his hair and spoke, "And we got two new students joining us. One is Ciena Cee that you introduce to me and a new one joining us that goes by the name Suzaku Kururugi."

Naruto stiffen at that name and had an eager to kill his former childhood friend. But that thought died down as that fool can wait as he finally got out of Milly's grip and hearing Milly whining a bit as he got out of her grip.

"So where are they?" Naruto asked.

"They're right over there." Milly answered him as she pointed to CC and Suzaku.

Naruto saw Suzaku grew up well with his brown hair and green eyes, wearing the Ashford male uniform. This can't be good.

Suzkua notices Naruto and smiled at him.

"Naruto!" Suzaku said as this be notice by everyone.

"Do you know him Naruto?" Shirley asked

"Yes I do. He's mine and Nunnally's childhood friend in Japan." Naruto replied.

"How's your sister?" Suzaku asked.

"She's doing fine as she got her eyesight back." Naruto answered.

"That's great." He said.

Milly was really happy to hear this and clap her hands together.

"Then we should throw a party!"

"I agree with you Milly." Shirley said, being happy.

"I want pizza." CC said.

Naruto sigh at this with CC love for pizza but hey he's not the one to talk as he loved Ramen a lot back in his old world. He looked at Suzaku and held his anger in as he saw his former friend a traitor to his people as he sold out his people. Naruto won't kill Suzaku, no he wanted Suzaku to get better as a pilot but he wanted him to believe that he can change to Empire. When Naruto crushes the Holy Britannian Empire and crushes Suzaku blind dream and break him...then he will kill him.

Nina ran in the Student Council room with a look that she like something happen which everyone notices.

"Nina what's wrong?" Milly asked.

"Turn on the T.V. Milly as the princess of the now United European Federation is about to make a speech." Nina replied.

Milly did just that and they saw a young girl on a podium with a different flag behind her (Zeon's Flag) making Naruto know right away that flag looks a lot like the Nazi Germany flag from WW 2 but he saw the girl was about to give her speech.

"[People of the United European Federation today is the day that we announce ourselves to the world and I princess Mineva Lao Zabi declare war on the Holy Britannian Empire.]" the girl said.

This shock everyone that this girl just declare war on the Empire.

"[And if you think I'm not joking and I will tell you this is that we defeated the Holy Britannian Empire and kick them out of France and it you don't believe me here's some footage of the great Holy Britannian Empire.]" Mineva said.

She showed everyone the footage of Britannian soldiers being marched through Pairs and they looked defeated while the French people were throwing rocks, food and etc. at them. Then a scene where higher ranking Britannian men and women tied up to poles as they done horrible crimes against the French people with a firing squad taking aim with their Kar 98k and firing at them.

**(ANN: Think of what Russia did to the Germans in WW 2 when the Russians defeated them in Stalingrad and had them marched through the streets of Moscow showing the people of Russia that the Germans aren't invincible but not the firing squad)**

This shock everyone sans for Naruto as he mentally smiles at this as he knows that Charles really didn't care about his people or his troops. But he looked at Suzaku and he saw the look of shock on his face on what he just witness making Naruto smile more at this as this could be one of the secret allies that the voice said to him when he found Epyon.

Meanwhile with Cornelia and her little sister was with her also saw this as they were shock by this as someone beaten them out of a conquered Area.

"[I have united the areas that the Empire didn't take and got some allies around the world as well as we had enough of this as the Britannian comes in takes over other people and strip them of who they are. So everyone around the world rise up and take up arms against the Holy Britannian Empire as they are their forces are spread out to thin and their economic is going down the drain as they spend too much on resources or spending for themselves for useless things.]" Mineva said as she raised up her arms a little and continue her speech.

"[So everyone join us and we can crush the Holy Britannian Empire so we can free the people from the control and bring peace to everyone Sieg UEF!]" She finished.

"[SIEG UEF! SIEG UEF!]" the soldiers yelled out in the background

A new faction appeared and declare war on the Holy Britannian Empire and this is what Naruto was looking for. Now he might ask Kallen for her help as Epyon told him that she was the pilot of that outdated Glasgow.

Naruto smiled as this day keeps on getting interesting and more to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Setting and Meetings **

** AN: Naruto's full harem is at the end of this chapter and I have some ideas if this story keeps on doing great, I'll have a special effect that takes place after season one and two. But now enjoy the next chapter. **

Nunnally was sitting down with CC by the table with Sayoko behind Nunnally. Villetta was grading school papers as she got a job as a teacher and a big help around here as she helped with chores. Both Alice and Nemo were watching TV, but they weren't alone as three new girls that transfer from the E.U. as their names were Leila, Anna, and Ayano but they were part of the UEF in secret.

When the three came to school they introduce themselves, but this made others glare at them as some Britannia's believed they were part of the UEF, but they said they weren't and told them that they just found out. Everyone distance from them, but not Naruto. He befriended with them right off the bat but when Leila saw CC her brother knew that Leila was another contract that CC made.

Naruto told them that he found Epyon and they told him that they were sent by Mineva to aid him which made him happy. But that didn't stop there as Nunnally heard that both Naruto and Leila hung out a lot with those three but mostly with Leila. This made Nunnally smile as her older brother and Leila are close, believing that they are lovers which they are now and where they are in their room. Anna was on her laptop, Ayano was mediating and Leila was sitting in front of her drinking tea with her.

Where was her brother? Well Naruto is trying out his new outfit on, so no one knows who he is as his name is Zero after all.

Leila was sitting down waiting for Naruto to come out to show them his new outfit as she thought about her relationship with Naruto well they got to know one another but she notices that her friends along with Villetta, Milly and Shirley were glaring at her making think that they too have feelings for Naruto and maybe CC as well as she will have to talk to Naruto about a harem but later though.

Their business was interrupted when Naruto came out and into the room in his outfit. The costume was a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes, long wrapped sleeves, and a frilled white cravat. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit; worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. The mask is a spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of the Geass Sigil stretched over its bottom, completely hiding the wearer's face; the mask appears opaque from the outside but is transparent from the inside. They were in awe.

**"So, what do you think?"** Naruto asked, having his voice a little different, thanks to the voice changer.

"I think it looks good on you Master Naruto!" Sayoko said.

CC look and give her opinion, "It makes you mysterious Naruto."

Naruto laughs at this before taking his helmet off and put it on the table.

"Well, it was thanks to both Sayoko and CC help for helping with me out in making the costume. Also, thanks for Anna as she did something to the helmet," Naruto informed.

"What do you mean?" Nunnally questioned.

"You see that his helmet is also connected to the Epyon system. So, the Epyon can give him tactics when he's not piloting Epyon." Anna explained.

"That's kind of cool," Ayano said as she looked at the helmet.

"Naruto what are you going to do about Lancelot's arm and sword?" Villetta asked, bring up a good topic.

That's when Leila answered him, "I know someone."

Naruto looked at her and said, "And who is that Leila?"

"Her name is Rakshata Chawla, her family and others made our suits and Gundams," Leila answered.

"I see," Naruto said, rubbing his chin.

"I'll go with you as I know where she is," Leila said.

"Um my Gundam isn't a two-seater," Naruto informed with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll just ride with Naruto," She simply said.

"I'll go with as well as you two are my contractors," CC said.

"We'll do it later as I want to talk to someone before doing that," Naruto said, rubbing his forehead and know that this was going to be a long day, but was fine with it.

The blonde grabbed his helmet and walk into his room, changing out of his suit to his clothing. As that was happening, Leila decided to speak.

"Girl's I'm going to ask you all a question if that's okay?" She said.

"Sure Leila! What's the question?" Ayano asked.

"What are your feelings toward Naruto?" Leila questioned.

The girls blush at this and Ayano decided to answer.

"Yes, I have felt for Naruto as he's strong and very good with a sword." She said.

"He's smart and caring to others," Anna replied.

"He's very kind and nice to me as he helped me to heal and gave me a job," Villetta said.

"It's the same as theirs," Both Alice and Nemo said together.

Leila nodded her head and looked at both CC, Sayoko, Nunnally for their answer, "What about you three."

"I still need to think about it," CC stated.

"I don't know as he's my master," Sayoko said with a blush on her face.

"He's my brother Leila!" Nunnally said with a red face.

"But you two aren't blood-related Nunnally and besides insect is common in the old days to keep the bloodline from dying out," CC said with a teasing smirk.

Nunnally was sputtering with a red face but shouted, "But I'm 15!"

"So, what I'm 15!" Ayano said.

Both Nunnally and Alive looked at Ayano and then her chest and couldn't believe her figure as it was the same as Leila.

"Okay, I think she doesn't' want to pass out. I'll talk to him about him having a harem," Leila said.

Naruto finally came out of the room and told them that he's going to find Kallen with Leila and CC following him. They found Kallen walking in the halls as she decided to go with the look that Naruto told her to come with and she saw Naruto, Leila and Ciena standing in front of her and Naruto asks her that they needed to talk up on the roof.

The group of four were now on the roof and Kallen looked at them.

"Okay, Naruto what is it that you want to talk about?" Kallen questioned.

"Oh, I'm here to say, you're welcome," Naruto replied.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kallen asked.

"That I save your life from that white Knightmare," He said with a smirk, getting the redhead to think back and know what he meant.

Kallen's eyes widen at this as Naruto, knowing at that moment that Naruto was the pilot and Zero.

"Naruto your Zero?!" Kallen said in shock.

"Yes, I am. Leila and her friends also want to help," Naruto said.

Kallen looked at Leila as she smirks and said two words, "Sieg UEF!"

Kallen looked at her in shock and that means that both Ayano and Anna are part of the UEF. She then looked at Naruto.

"So, Kallen how about we help your group?" Naruto offered.

"And this is a good choice as to if you do this then you have the UEF as an ally, but Naruto needs to be the leader of your group. You can have a new mech to pilot call the Banshee Gundam. It can be yours to use," Leila informed.

Kallen was thinking very hard at this as they now have allies to help them and Naruto wants to help a lot. With a lot of thought, she looked at them and nodded her head as her answer was made up.

"I'll take you to our base," Kallen said.

"That's good but call me Zero and don't tell anyone else about my identity," Naruto said.

Kallen nodded her head at this and told them that she will meet them at the back tonight after school. After that, they went back to their normal day and get ready for the stage to take place.

**Governor Building**

With Cornelia, she was sitting down by her desk and was in deep thought as everything was happening. First was the new faction name the UEF declaring war against the Holy Britannian Empire and this person that calls himself Zero. But that's got her thinking on what the pilot of the Gundam said about someone from within the Empire killing both Marianne and Lelouch. This made her frown in deep thought on this. Did someone want her dead and that said someone knew that she was going to let the guard go off duty? It did make sense as this assassin attack when there were no guards.

_'Did father know and if he did then that's the reason why he didn't do anything,'_ Cornelia thought but her thoughts were broken when someone knocks on her door.

"Enter!"

The door open and a smile appeared on Cornelia's face on who it is. The said person has pink hair that is usually styled downwards with two buns on each side of her head. She has bluish-violet eyes as she was wearing a pink and white dress with a rose choker; this is Euphemia li Britannian and Cornelia's younger sister.

"Hey, sister. Am I bothering you?" Euphemia questioned her older sister.

"No, not at all Euphemia," Cornelia answered her little sister.

Before Euphemia can talk, a soldier barged in the room and saluted to Cornelia which she had a scowl on her face, meaning she was pissed off.

"You better have a good reason for this," She growled at the man.

"I'm sorry my lady but please turn on the TV," He informed.

Cornelia grabbed the remote and turn her TV on. At first nothing, but soon show a man wearing a black outfit, with a black cap and wearing a black helmet with a blue front on the face as he was sitting down on a chair.

"[Hello people of Japan! My name is Zero, leader of the Black Knights!]" The masked man said shocking Cornelia but he continues to speak, "[As of today, I decided to make ourselves known to all to Japan as we fight for the Japanese independence and unite them to fight against the Holy Britannian Empire!]"

Everyone was watching all around Japan. Leila made a broadcast to Mineva so she can watch and made a new ally. She also had her friend, broadcasting this speak live, and no one can stop it.

"[So, everyone Japan, from the simple civilian and to the JLF, join us. We unite together and push the Holy Britannian Empire out of our nation. We shall join the UEF and crush the Holy Britannian Empire.]" Zero said, having his right up before clenching and had strength and reasons to his motives.

The TV then turns off leaving everyone in Japan in thought as this could be their hope to be free from the Empire and free everyone else.

Meanwhile, with Naruto, he got up from his chair and walk out. He was in the underground base where the Epyon has also had storage and had other Mobile Suits. He found more Mobile Suits that are different. Kallen took him and the others to her hideout as Zero with Leila, Ayano, Anna, and Villetta (as she wanted to help) follow.

At first, there was tension between Zero and Tamaki but Kallen told them that they wanted to help and the part of who's the leader. Zero was picked as he was more experienced, and many were amazed by his leadership. It was also thanks to the fourth ninja war he took part in.

Naruto was walking toward Epyon and saw both CC and Leila were standing by it. He saw Leila was wearing her suit that she wears, showing off her curves, breasts, and butt. He blushed but shook it off as he switched out his costume for his flight suit.

"So, you two are ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we are Naruto," Leila answered.

Naruto nodded his head as they got inside the cockpit with him sitting down. Leila sat on his lap making him blush. He just found out that she doesn't wear any panties in her suit meaning she doesn't wear a bra as well. CC was by his side and hugged his arm.

"Do you have Rakshata location, Leila?" Naruto questioned, fighting off his blush and focus.

Leila typed in the location on Epyon computer. The Gundam set a route for them to take and she answered, "Course set Naruto!"

The doors open above Epyon as it grabbed Lancelot arm and sword, taking off to the sky and transform into its Mobile Armor form. The Gundam headed towards Rakshata's underground base and informed its pilot some news.

"Epyon says it will take a few hours to get there. So, get some rest as we need it." Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Leila asked.

"Yes Leila," Naruto replied.

"The two of us just became a couple for a short while, right? Well, I noticed that my friends and other girls also have feelings for you as well," Leila stated.

Naruto sigh at this, knowing she was right and answer, "I know Leila, but I don't want to break their hearts."

"Then how about you have a harem Naruto as I don't mind sharing. Besides, I think don't I can't handle your god-like stamina in bed," Leila said with shy smirk forming upon her face.

"Really? You want to do this Leila?" Naruto asked, being shock be this.

In answer, Leila turns around and was now facing Naruto. She soon kisses him on the lips which he returns the kiss back and enjoys it. CC was watching and thinking of her two contracts that she has and the bonds they can make. Maybe they can achieve that she wanted or something else?

The two separated and Leila answer Naruto's question, "Yes, I'm sure Naruto."

She kisses him again as they enjoyed each other company as the flight will take a while.

**Military Distract in India**

Lying down on a couch we see a very tall, attractive woman at the age of 26 with bright blonde hair, turquoise eyes, brown skin and she has a purple bindi on her forehead. She was wearing a revealing burnt orange tank top along with brown pants and white lab coat as she has a thin brown kiseru pipe which she is holding at the tip of her fingers. This woman is Rakshata Chawla and the one that helps out with the designs of Mobile Suit now as it's her job.

"Miss Rakshata Chawla." A female scientist said.

Rakshata looked at her with a risen eyebrow and answer her, "Yes! What is it?"

"We pick up something coming toward us with great speed and it isn't Britannian." She informed.

"Oh, and what is it?" Rakshata asked as this got her attention.

"It's the Epyon ma'am" the woman answered.

Rakshata looked at her and got up. She went outside and saw the Epyon now in its Mobile Suit form, landing in front of her as she watches the cockpit open. Soon enough, two girls came out which she recognizes Leila but not the other girl and a blonde-haired teen that is the same age as Leila.

_'Well hello, hot stuff.'_ Rakshata thought as she eyed Naruto up and down.

"Rakshata it's been a while?" Leila said.

"Yes, it has and who are these two?" Rakshata said, looking Naruto and CC but mostly Naruto.

"The green-haired girl names CC and the blonde is named Naruto, but his alias name is Zero as he's the pilot of Epyon." Leila answerer her.

"Ah, I see you found one of my children and before you ask, all the things that I make are my children. So, what is it that you want?" Rakshata asked as she notices the Knightmare arm and sword in the Epyon's hand.

"I'm here to see if you can help us out and a sign of goodwill… I give you the Lancelot arm and sword," Naruto answered as Epyon dropped the arm and sword on the ground.

Rakshata smile at this and said, "I see that you beat Lloyd Asplund little new two."

She turns around and spoke, "Let's head inside to discuss some business shall we."

Today was a good day indeed.

**Australia**

On the cliffside we see a 17-year-old girl with brown hair that is tied into a ponytail and green eyes as she has the same body figure as Leila and wore the same pilot suit that Leila wears. This is Shizuka Kururugi, Suzaku Kururugi's twin sister and she was looking out to the sea as Australian, JLF and the UEF were ready to start the island-hopping campaign against Britannian.

But one goal Shizuka had and that is revenge on her twin brother. She knows that her brother kill their father and there were other ways to do it but Suzaku just sold her country. THEIR country to the Empire on a silver platter.

_'Soon brother I will have my revenge on you and free Japan with my Gundam!'_ Shizuka thought and looked up to her Gundam and spoke, "Is that right Freedom!"

War is coming…and what will Naruto and the Black Knights do now?

**Naruto's Harem: Kallen, C.C., Shirley, Anya, Euphemia, Cornelia, Kaguya Sumeragi, Milly, Rakshata, Villetta, Marida Cruz, Emma Sheen, Christina Mckenzie, Mineva Zabi, Haman Karn, Leila, Anna, Nonette, Dorothea, Monica, Marrybell, Oldrin, ****Marirosa****, Ayano, Sayoko, Nunnally, Alice, Nemo, Empress Tianzi (She will be the same age as Kaguya in R1 and 16 in R2) and Shizuka Kururugi (Suzaku twin sister and OC)**

**...**

**ANN: Now for the idea I think could work after Nine to Zero comes out of season two; **

**Naruto and some of his family go to another world of Code Geass and help Lelouch (Reborn) save his sister, Nunnally and go to war with the Zikhstan. If you all think it could work and have ideas to help out, please share it and I'll see what I can do. **

**Now have a nice day and see you all next time ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Building**

** AN: More characters from Gundam are coming along as well OC that my bro created will also be joining the story and his plans will take form. Yes, the OC will have a harem as well and at the end will show it. Now enjoy the next chapter. **

"I see. So, that's happening? Well I can't say I didn't saw that coming, I just didn't know that the Russia would stand by. For now, you say, huh? Hmm that could be a problem. Well, I'll make sure Naruto is informed right away your highness. Goodbye," Leila said, ending the phone call with Mineva.

Naruto was nearby and heard the whole talk, not ears dropping, just wondering that's all. It has been a few days since his meeting with Rakshata and she was an interesting woman to say the least. He has gotten her support for arming up and good support was needed for his plans. The blonde knows that his group will not be notice unless he can show the people that Zero and his group the Black Knights can make a change for Japan. It will be a long road and planning is needed.

Noticing that his girl was walking to him, Naruto spoke, "Bad news huh?"

"That's one of looking at it. Mineva had informed me that the Empire has started to fight the UEF and some trouble is coming but nothing they can't handle and has push the first wave out of the European area. The Russians are not getting avoid as they are watching and enjoying the Britannians fight against another power that can rival them," Leila informed.

"I see. I guess that Mineva has informed you that I as Zero should take things up, Leila?" Naruto asked.

Leila shook her head and said, "Kind of, but not quite yet as she says that you need show the Japanese a better way for peace instead endless bloodshed. Of course, Mineva is not naive and would like for you to not look at that way but have more showmanship and rebellion as she says."

"I agree as I have been thinking the same thing. Right now, I have shown myself as Zero, the Masked Man and leader of the Black Knights which many would see as another rebel cell and enemy of the empire. I need to start a spark before setting the fire first and there are a few ideas to do that," Naruto said, having some ideas in mind for how Zero and the Black Knights can be seen than more just rebels, but a symbol and ideal for the people.

"True but let's worry about that later. It's getting late and we should head to bed for school tomorrow," Leila said, making a good point as it was 9:00 PM and some testes are coming.

Naruto yawned and said, "Yeah, it is. Let's head to bed."

"Yep," Leila said as she gets dress into her pink nightgown in slow motion, smiling as she was giving her boyfriend a strip tease.

Naruto blushed at the tease and calm down as the pair head to bed.

Leila rested on top of the blonde, enjoying warmth as they rest for the night and smiled for a new day. While the pair resting, something was happening at the coastline of Japan. We see a group of people with a large truck these were the JLF and they were meeting up with Shizuka. She was ordered to come to Japan as Marida Cruz dealt with the island-hopping campaign.

Shizuka didn't like this but it was her orders and she was ordered to assist Zero along with Leila, Ayano and Anna. She met the JLF at the coast and place her Gundam on a large flatbed truck and drove off into the mountain regions where the JLF bases that were hidden and call it a day. Tomorrow she will head out and look around, but little did she know that she will meet her brother and Naruto, a boy that she had a crush on while growing up.

** Time Skip – Morning**

Both Naruto and Leila woke up and they decided to take a shower together. They did some groping and kissing as the hot water hit their skin until they were done. The pair left and got dress. They went to the table and saw Nunnally, Anna, Ayano, Villetta, Alice, Nemo, Kallen and CC eating breakfast with Sayoko behind Nunnally watching them eat.

"Morning Master Naruto, Leila did you both slept well?" Sayoko asked.

"We slept fine Sayoko," Naruto replied.

The two sat down and Sayoko serve their breakfast to them, but Naruto decided to grab Sayoko and made her sit down with them to eat with them. Sayoko first refuse and resisted but the blonde would not hear any of it and made her ate with the others. This made Nunnally smile at this as Naruto always see Sayoko a part of their family.

"So, anything happens between you two last night?" Ayano asked with eyebrow raised.

"No nothing happened, and if you're talking about sex. Well no, but Princess Mineva also contacted me." Leila answered.

"What does she want?" Anna asked as this got her attention.

"That Shizuka Kururugi is coming here to assist us and Britannia also attack the UEF, but they were defeated by us. However, there is a slight problem." Leila replied.

"Well that's good but what's the problem?" Kallen questioned.

"Russia," Leila answered

This made both Anna and Ayano frown at this. Russia was still a powerhouse but why Mineva brought them up? That's a good questioned.

"What's the problem with Russia?" Villetta asked.

"They're avoiding the war and watching both Britannian and UEF fight each other but the other problem is that they might attack us when we're weakened," Leila stated.

Naruto frown as well as he read about Joseph Stalin and his rise to power. He didn't like that one bit as they beaten the EU once and took Berlin. But his rule and paranoia made him sent anyone that was a threat to him or spoken against him to the Labor Camps. They worked hard until they die, and this could be a problem.

However, what Naruto, UEF and Britannia doesn't know that Russia is going to have a coup as well.

"But let's forget about that and talk about the harem that we want to start with Naruto." Leila stated, changing the topic.

The girls blush at this as Leila brought this up yesterday to them sans for Milly and Shirley but they decided to join. Naruto never talked to both Milly and Shirley.

"Well it's time for us to leave." Naruto said, finishing breakfast and got up from his chair to get ready to school.

Leila, Anna, Ayano and the others all went to school and the day went by.

**Time Skip – Noon**

Now it was lunch break, and something was happening the rooftop. Naruto and Leila wanted to speak with both Milly and Shirley on the roof.

"So, Naruto what do you want to talk about?" Shirley asked, wondering what the blonde had to talk about.

"I'm going to ask you a simple question for the both of you and I want your honest opinion." He said gaining the two attentions toward him.

"Do you both have feelings on me?"

The two blush and couldn't look at Naruto in the eyes and Shirley decided to answer Naruto first.

"Okay Naruto, you want the truth… I liked you a lot ever since you came to school." Shirley admitted with her face red.

"I like you as well when you and Nunnally we're with us…and I still do." Milly answer.

Leila heard this and decide to talk to them, "Very well then. If you two like him then I don't mind sharing him."

The two looked at her with wide eyes and both yelled at the same time, "WHAT?!"

Leila giggled at their reaction and spoke, "Yes, I don't mind as both Naruto and I are starting a harem."

"YOU'RE STARTING A HAREM?!" They shouted, not believing this.

"Yes, we are and you two can join as others join the harem. So how about it?" Leila asked.

Both Milly and Shirley looked at each other than at Naruto. Shirley decided to be first and kissed blonde on the lips with Milly followed.

"Okay I'm in," Shirley said.

"So, am I," Milly said with a smile and spoke, "Well now we're apart your harem now?"

"Well it looks like it." Naruto answered with a smile on his face.

"Hey, how about we hang out after school you know?" Milly offered, making sense.

"That's actually a good idea," Naruto said.

"Then it's decided. After school we head out for some fun!" Milly said happily, pumping her fist in the air.

They decided to head back to class and finish school and they decided to hang out with Leila, Kallen and Ayano tagging along.

**Small Time Skip**

They walk through the sidewalks of the ghetto and encounter an injure cat that Naruto healed and saw the cat leaving but he knew that the cat will return. He had a feeling that cat will come around like a certain cat back in his old world did. The group enjoyed themselves but that all was stopped when they heard a gunshot and they rush to see who fire the shot.

When they got there, Naruto eyes widen when he saw Euphemia and she was shielding Suzaku that was holding his wounded right shoulder. He got shot from none other than his twin sister Shizuka making both Leila and Ayano mentally groan at this.

Oh, this is not going to be good.

"Stand aside Britannian. I have a traitor to kill!" Shizuka demanded.

"But why would you do want to kill him? He's your brother and why did you call him a traitor?" Euphemia asked, being confused at this.

Kallen, Milly and Shirley were confused as well.

"Because he is a TRAITOR and you want to know why? Then I'll tell you WHY! Because he killed our father, the last Prime Minister and made it like our father commit suicide. He gives Britannia on a silver platter and his reward was joining the Empire to become the top pilot of the Lancelot and become a member of the Knights of Round." Shizuka said with pure hate in her eyes.

This shock Kallen, Milly and Shirley with their eyes widen at this news while Euphemia was shocked by this news. She was taken back that her new knight would do such a thing.

"It had to be done sister as father want to cost the people lives in battle against Britannian," Suzaku answered, justify his actions.

"And that gives you the right to KILL HIM! We wanted to make Britannia lose a lot of forces and make it bloody for them so they can't fight anymore but NNNNOOOO! You took the easy way out brother," Shizuka said before chuckling and continue, "But Britannia time is coming as they try to attack the UEF but got their asses whoop. The island-hopping campaign started to take back the Pacific back and the islands."

She sighed before putting her gun away and walked away as she was done for now.

"Your time will come _brother_ as I know that the world will unite together and crush the Empire."

With that, Shizuka was gone and disappeared into the shadow of the trees.

Euphemia went to aid Suzuka while Naruto and the girls left as it was getting a little late. This effect gave the blonde an idea to get the Japanese to be United and push the Britannia out of Japan.

Night came over Japan and group called it day. Milly and Shirley went back toward their dorm rooms, not before giving their shared boyfriend a kiss for good night. Naruto, Leila, Anna, Ayano and Villetta planed meet the JLF and Shizuka as it was time. Time for Zero to make his first move to get the Japanese people to join him.

**Russia Underground Base**

Inside the underground base somewhere in Russia, we see a group of people in an office with a 20-year-old sitting down by his desk reading the reports on the UEF. They have taken all of France and Spain while beating the Britannia first wave. Interesting and good so far.

Then a green hair and light violet eyes wearing a military uniform and saluted to her shared lover with five others; This is Nastasha Zabigov as she is second in command and a great tactician and strategist.

"At ease Nastasha!" The man said which she did, but he notice she wanted to say something.

"If you want to say some then please say it as I'm not like that man."

"When do we start the coup?" Nastasha asked.

"Are our forces ready?" He questioned.

"They are as they're only loyal to you alone and not the high ups. Chan Agi in the Chinese Federation is also ready to free China from the High Eunuchs and have Empress Tianzi run it again." She answered but said something else, "And the higher ups are planning to attack the UEF when they are weakened."

The man scoffed at this and stood up from his chair. He looked at the old flag of Russia and spoke, "Those fools don't know anything as we plan this for a long time when the Empire started to expand itself. With the loss of Japan, thanks to the Prime Minister son killing him, but with this Zero person piloting the Epyon got my attention. So, I sent Selvaria to Japan to find the JLF which they'll help her find Zero and give him the evidence that he can use to unite the people of Japan."

"So, is it time beloved?" Nastasha replied with a small smirk.

"Yes, it's time Nastasha!" He said as he looked at her with a smile.

"It's time for the Soviet Union to return and join the UEF to fight against Britannia."

She smiles at this and spoke, "It will be done Joseph Stalin."

With that she left the room and order all men and woman to start the coup while the now name man name Joseph Stalin looked back at the flag. He frowns at this as he was named after that man but unlike his great great-grandfather. He will bring back the Soviet Union from the ashes and run it like it should have been during his reign of power.

**Joseph Harem: Hilda Harken, Cecily Fairchild, Nastasha Zabigov, Chan Agi, Selvaria Bles and Dorothy Catalonia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Big Step**

**Soviet Union**

It's been a whole week that the coup took place in Russia as it took over 24 hours to overthrow the President of Russia and those who followed him and Chang Agi from the Chinese's Federation overthrew the High Eunuchs and have Empress Tianzi to be in charge of her country again and show Tianzi the High Eunuchs plans were as they wanted to give Britannia the northern part of China so they can become nobles.

Tianzi didn't like this but she was only 15 years old and Chang decided to have them executed for treason. Now Joseph along with Tianzi was waiting for Princess Mineva from the UEF to visit in the main building of Moscow to sign an alliance with them and take the fight to Britannia. The wait wasn't long as Mineva along with Haman behind her enter the room and Joseph got up and walked toward her and held out his hand for a handshake which she in kind did the same.

"Welcome to the Soviet Union, Princess Mineva," Joseph said as he let go of her hand.

"Likewise Joseph Stalin," Mineva said with a smile on her face. "But I'm surprised that you're not like your Great-Great-Grandfather was?"

"Don't compare me with him as I'm different as I'm not a paranoia like him." He said as they walked toward the table.

"I know that you're not but the time does not form an alliance with each other and with Naruto that's about to announce the truth about the Prime Minister's death," Mineva stated as she sat down.

"Oh, so you know that his son Suzuka was the one? I'm surprised," Joseph said as he signs the alliance paper after Tianzi signed it and gave it to Mineva.

"Of course as Leila told me after Shizuka met her twin and Naruto is going to use that to unite the Japanese people." She said as she signed her name on the paper.

"I see then how about we make an announcement ourselves to the world as we're now the United Earth Federation," Joseph said.

"The UEF," Tianzi said.

Mineva chuckled at this. "Yes, I like the sound of that."

They all left the room and went to another room with cameras as they were about to announce to the world that the New Holy Britannia Empire is now at war with the world.

**Black Knight Base**

Naruto was going to make another announcement to Japan about Suzuka killing his father with the proof as a woman by the name Selvaria Bles from a rebel group that was going to overthrow Russia and help out against Britannia. But before he could the TV turn on and he saw three people but he knew one was Princess Mineva that was on the right, the other was a 20-year-old man in the middle and a young girl that was around 15 years old that was on the left with microphones in front of them.

**_"Ladies and gentlemen and everyone around the world! My name is Joseph Stalin and don't compare me to my Great-Great-Grandfather as of today we of the Soviet Union along with the UEF and the Chinese Federation have all made an Alliance with each other and call ourselves the United Earth Federation...and we made a declaration war to the New Holy Britannia Empire."_ **Joseph said.

**Britannia Base**

"WHAT!?" Cornelia shouted as she couldn't believe what she heard as the whole world went to war against the Empire

**Knightmare Hanger**

Suzuka looked at the TV screen in shock at this as the whole world was at war against Britannia as he was taking a break after his battle simulation as he wanted to fight against the Epyon in their next battle.

**Black Knight Base**

Naruto just chuckled at this as now Charlie's have now a whole world to go up against. Naruto was no fool as the Holy Britannia Empire rely on their Knightmares and speed and not power and technology which is going to bite them in the ass later on down the road as they were kicked out of France, Spain, New Zealand and they were losing their islands in the Pacific.

**Pendragon**

Emperor Charlie's sat on his throne as he was angry as he might speed up his Ragnarok plan quickly.

**Soviet Union**

"Today is a good day as this alliance will unite us in a new age," Tianzi said.

"And we can finally defeat the Empire once and for all as they're day are number as they are losing lands and resources," Mineva said.

"Now the Empire will have to fight the whole world something they never fought before, so everyone in the Area's ban together rebel against the Empire to take back your homes, HAIL THE UEF," Joseph said.

As a crowd of people clapped and cheered at this as it was time to fight back against the Empire.

**Purist Faction HQ**

"I can't believe this!" a strawberry-blonde haired man name Kewell Soresi. "Now the whole world against the US, the Holy Britannia Empire."

They were bickering at each other but a man name Jeremiah slammed his fist down on the table getting their attention.

"Now that I've got your attention and we can go with the matter at hand," Jeremiah said.

"And how we do that as we lost Villetta Nu, we lost against the United European Federation when we attack with the first wave, losing our islands in the Pacific and now THIS," Kewell said.

"I know that!" Jeremiah snapped as he sighs as this was BAD. "But we've defeated the impossible and we have to adapt and hold out until our new Knightmares come."

"I hope the Heaven above that we can win this," Kewell said.

"I hope so as well," Jeremiah said but the screen on the TV change and Zero appeared.

_'Now what are you going to do now Zero?'_

_**"Hello, people of Japan as you know me as Zero and I'm here to tell you a secret. Now you're all telling yourselves 'what secret?' well I'll tell you that your last Prime Minister didn't commit suicide! That's right your Prime Minister was murder by his own son Suzuka Kururugi and if you don't believe me well here's the footage of Suzuka killing his own father."** _Zero said.

Naruto/Zero then showed the footage of a young Suzuka shooting his father as Britannia soldiers came in and took the body out of the room.

With the video ended Zero decided to speak.

**_"There you have and what was Suzuka's reward to become a pilot of a new Knightmare name the Lancelot and become a member of the Knights of the round as his so call goal is to change the Empire within. That all a lie as it can't change, so people of Japan join us and take up arms so we can push the Empire out and join the United Earth Federation to crush the Holy Britannia Empire." _**Zero said as the TV turn off.

Everyone in the room looked on in shock as they can tell that the Area's or the Japanese will want Suzuka's blood now.

"Tell Princess Cornelia to get Suzuka." Jeremiah order a soldier.

"Yes, sir." The soldier said.

**Knightmare Hanger**

Suzuka was now sitting down on a crate with both hands on his head as now everyone in Japan will want his blood. He wanted to change Japan as he wanted to change the Empire from within and show his people that the Empire isn't all that bad but now it won't come true now. Cecile Croomy was trying to calm him down as her boss Lloyd Asplund was watching the TV with interest.

**Ashford Dorms**

Night came over Japan and at Ashford Academy as Naruto and the others return as they just got done with their announcement to Japan. Now the people will join them as they want blood now as they just watch they're Prime Minister getting killed by his own son and top of that Shizuka came with but she didn't want to go to school as she might be a target and she joins in Naruto's harem.

Nunnally and the others went to bed but in Naruto's room and in his own bathroom as the light was on and the shower was going and heard female moaning in the shower.

**[Lemon Warning]**

In the shower was Naruto, CC, Shizuka and Leila and CC had her back against to the wall as she has her legs were wrapped around Naruto' waist as he was thrusting his 10 inch member in her womanhood as she was moaning like a bitch in heat as this is her first time of having sex. Both Leila and Shizuka were sucking CC breasts Leila on CC right breast and Shizuka on the other.

When they got back Leila wanted to deepen the relationship and wanted to have sex with both CC and Shizuka joining with more fun and now here they were.

"Yyyeeesss~ Naruto keep fucking me," CC said as her eyes were clouded with lust as she bucks her hips.

"Oh my CC your just a slut but I can't blame you being immortal and with all that pent up stress in you just waiting to be released," Leila stated as she kisses CC and massaged CC breast making the said lime hair girl moan in Leila's mouth.

"Damn it CC your fucking tight as hell as I'm ready to blow my load in you," Naruto said as he thrust faster.

CC stop the kiss and spoke. "Yes, Naruto fill my womb with your seed! Knock me up hell knock all of us up and I'll find a way to make all of you immortal just like me and we'll do this all the time."

Naruto chuckled at this and grunted as his last thrust released a huge load in CC womb as her stomach slightly bugle and started leak out as her eyes rolled back of her head as it felt so good. Naruto pulled out as she let go and sat on the floor but Naruto quickly stroke his member and sprayed all her face moan as she felt his warm seed over her face. Both Leila and Shizuka lean up against the wall and shake their asses for Naruto.

"So who do you want to fuck next Naruto?" Leila asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, Naruto who is next?" Shizuka said.

Naruto got behind Shizuka as he lifted her up and held her legs as he thrust his member in her as he leaned against the wall and he started to move as she started to moan as she felt his member hitting her womb.

"Oh yes Naruto fuck me faster as I've waited for this for a while," Shizuka said.

"As you wish Shizuka," Naruto said as he thrust faster into her making her moan as she grabbed some of his head.

Leila started to eat out CC as the said lime-haired girl was standing up as Leila want to taste some of Naruto's seed that was oozing out of her womanhood as both Naruto and Shizuka were at their limits.

"I'm about to cum Shizuka," Naruto said.

"Cum inside me Naruto! Fill my womb up with your hot seed and impregnate me with your child." Shizuka said as she screamed in his mouth as she felt his seed entering her womb as her stomach bugle slightly as the rest oozed out of her womanhood.

Naruto let her down but she jerked his member as he sprays more on her face as she had her mouth open and tongue out to catch some. Naruto grabbed Leila as she was bent forward as her hands were the wall as he grabbed her waist and thrust in her womanhood which she moans at this as she felt him entering her as he started to move.

Naruto leans forward as he grabbed her swaying D-cup breasts and started to massage them, kissing her neck and nibbling her ear as he increased his speed. Naruto stop that as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up as he held her wrists like bike handlebars.

"Yes, Naruto fuck me like a bitch," Leila said as she moans as both CC and Shizuka sucked on her breasts.

"Damn Leila I'm about to cum," Naruto stated as he increased his speed.

"Yes release inside me and give me your child Naruto," Leila said.

Naruto rammed inside of her and release his seed into her womb which she moans as she felt his hot seed flowing in her womb as her stomach bugle slightly as his seed oozed out of her womanhood as both CC and Shizuka started to lick his member that was still in her. Naruto pulled out and shoved his dick in her ass but she screamed in his mouth as he kissed her as her back was against his chest as he lifted up her right leg off the ground as he started to thrust in her ass as CC was eating Leila out for Naruto's seed.

Naruto increased his speed and released his seed in her ass, then he did the same with Shizuka and finally CC but he got some of his powers back like his usage for his Shadow Clones. The real Naruto fuck Leila's pussy with a Shadow Clone fuck her mouth as the other clones did the same to CC and Shizuka. When they were done in the shower and dried themselves off and continue in his bed as the three girls were gangbanged by his Shadow Clones.

**[Lemon End]**

Suzuka was in his own room that he was stationed with Cornelia as she ordered him to come to her office and told him that she's dropping him out of Ashford Academy and making him stay here and have him go to the hangar for training as it wasn't safe anymore for him to be out as riots started accruing and the people wanted him hung.

Suzuka sat on his bed as everything went downhill as everyone knows the truth and his people won't accept him anymore and now was a wanted man.

_'How this could have happened as everything was perfect.' _Suzuka thought as he frowns at this as he didn't know that his father had a hidden camera in his office and then he scowled at this as one person made him an enemy to his nation.

_'Zero you're going to pay for this.'_

Suzuka wanted revenge against Zero/Naruto but his revenge would never come true as the Holy Britannia Empire will be kicked out of Japan soon enough.

**...**

**Naruto's Harem: Kallen, C.C., Shirley, Anya, Euphemia, Cornelia, Kaguya Sumeragi, Milly, Rakshata, Villetta, Marida Cruz, Emma Sheen, Christina Mckenzie, Mineva Zabi, Haman Karn, Leila, Anna, Nonette, Dorothea, Monica, Marybell, Oldrin, Marirrosa, Ayano, Sayoko, Nunnally, Empress Tianzi (She will be the same age as Kaguya in R1 and 16 in R2), Shizuka Kururugi (Suzaku twin sister and OC), Nagisa Chiba, Marianne, Cecile and Guinevere**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Interesting Events**

**Oarai Japan**

Oarai city that is near Kashima Gulf is an area that is located in the Mito Province of Japan taken by Brittannia as they use the harbor for their ships to dock as it's a normal day like always, but today won't be a normal day as a few Destroyers exploded and started to sink in the bottom of the Gulf.

The soldiers looked off to the distances as their ships were sinking as shadowy figures came out of the water as a red machine that looked like a crab and a blue machine jumped out of the water and on top of one of their aircraft carriers as they watch as the machine rammed it's fist in the bridge as these suits were the OZ-08MMS Cancer and the OZ-09 MMS Pisces as their use were water combat.

"Get the pilots to their Knightmares" one soldier order.

But the hangers were struck by a hail of missiles from above from the OZ-07 AMS Aries flight Mobile Suit as they were strafing the run ways and pods where some of the Knightmare were stored. The whole area was being attack other Knightmares that they never seen before as the ones were tan in color, the others were brown that looked like a tank and others were black with a big beam cannon and an energy shield, these were the OZ-06 MS Leo's, OZ-07 MS Tragos and OZ-02 MD Virgo's.

The Leo's, Aries, Cancers, Pisces and Tragos were piloted by humans by the Black Rebellion and the Japanese Liberation Front or the JLF that went into hiding but they were low in numbers and they were getting recruits but it will only take a year for them to be pilot's as the Virgo's were Mobile Dolls which have now human pilots as they were AI and thanks to the Epyon System they were better.

Naruto was already there slicing and hacking away at the Britannia's Knightmares like nothing but he wasn't alone as Leila was there in her Unicorn Gundam, as Kallen was in her new suit known as the Banshee Gundam and one of the Unicorn's brother's as the other is with Oldrin but Kallen painted the Banshee red.

Villetta was piloting her own Gundam known as the Gundam Gremory as Ayano was in her Gundam name Barbatos as Shizuka was in her Freedom Gundam. The battle was a one sided fight as the Black Knights were decimating the Britannian forces as they called for reinforcements but they couldn't come as other bases were getting attack as well at other locations.

The battle was over as tanks, ships and military buildings were on fire or smoking as Naruto was looking on as member of the Black Knights and the JLF took prisoners and put in trucks as they drove off to their main base that is in Tokyo.

"We have secured the city Zero." Leila said over the radio.

"Good, have Shizuka make a defense as I know Cornelia will do a counter-attack." Naruto order her.

"Of course and I'm surprise that Princess Kaguya Sumeragi will support us in our cause?" Leila stated as the princess of Kyoto would help.

"Then let's head back to base as Shizuka got this handle." Naruto said as he took off.

Leila, Kallen, Ayano and Villetta followed him as well as they have school tomorrow. They final made it back to base and dock their Gundams and got dress in their normal clothing Leila decided to ask Kallen about the Banshee.

"So Kallen! How did you like Banshee?" Leila asked her.

"I love it as it's more advance than any Knightmares that anyone has." Kallen replied back to Leila as she was smiling.

Leila giggled at this as they all headed home for rest and Naruto knows that Cornelia will try and do a counter-attack but will end up in failure.

**Cornelia Mansion**

"I can't believe this." Cornelia shouted as she threw a paper weight.

She just got word that Zero and his Black Knights made their move and attack but didn't they didn't do it alone as the JLF assisted them with unknown Knightmares that looked like Zero's and her own suit. This made her believe that they are WAY behind in technology as they had beam weapons as the Lancelot and her Tallgeese was the only one to use them.

"Um, sister can I come in?" Euphemia asked through the other side of the door.

Cornelia calm down and answer her. "Yes you can Euphemia."

Euphemia enter the room and saw her sister state as she saw some strands of Cornelia hair was in front of her face. She went toward her older sister and fixes her hair and she took a seat in front of her older sister desk.

"Cornelia we need to talk." Euphemia demanded with a serious face.

Cornelia was taken back on Euphemia face as she rarely uses it. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I would like to announce to all the Elevens in Japan that I will make a special area in Japan where both Eleven's and Britannian's can live in peace together and maybe we can stop the fighting." Euphemia said.

"Now Euphemia I know that you want to make that dream come true but it won't work." Cornelia stated.

"Then do you want more bloodshed to happen and you know that Brittannia is losing the Area's they once held as the UEF and Russia are already invading our territories and with this happening we can make something happen and maybe we can have talks for peace." Euphemia explained as she wasn't backing down.

Cornelia saw her sister's eyes and knows that she won't back and she sighs at this and nodded her head and spoke. "Very well Euphemia you can do it."

Euphemia smile at this and left the office to get ready for tomorrow to broadcast over the news.

**Ashford Academy**

It was another day at Ashford Academy as word got out of the Black Knights and the JLF attack Oarai and free the people. Naruto and the others were in the council room as they were doing on what should they do on the day when the festival comes by.

"How about a play?" Nina asks.

"Hmm, a play I love that idea." Milly said with a smile on her face.

"I do to and I might have a story." Naruto had a smirk on his face.

His harem knew what Naruto was going to do as he's going to make a play about himself.

"Ohh, you have a story Naruto well can't wait to see the script." Milly said with an excitement in her voice but the school bell rang. "Well I'll see you all tomorrow."

Both Nina and Rivalz left the room and when the door closed Milly straddled Naruto's lap and gave him a fierce kiss as he squeezed her ass making her moan in his mouth. She stops the kiss and got off his lap and she bent over on the table and gave Naruto a seductive look and started to shake her ass.

"Well Naruto, I'm ready but make this a quickie for all of us." Milly said.

Leila called Nunnally that they were going to be late as she said over the phone as they were doing a script for a play that Naruto wanted to do during the festival as Villetta enter the room and locked the door.

"What you can't leave me out of this." Villetta said.

Before Naruto could say anything his phone rang making Milly whine at this as she said that she was getting cock block.

"Yes Shizuka what is it? Huh Euphemia is on the news, very well then." Naruto said as he got up and turn the TV on.

Naruto saw Euphemia on TV as she was about to speak to the female reporter.

"This is Hera Rhodes! And today Princess Euphemia li Britannia is here today to make an announcement." The reporter said.

"That is correct as today I'm to make a Special Administrative Zone of Japan where the Elevens can reestablish their Japanese names." Euphemia stated.

"I see and when is this going to happen?" Hera asks the princess.

"Tomorrow afternoon as all Elevens are invited and I would like to invite Zero, the leader of the Black Knights." Euphemia replied and stated.

Hera look at Euphemia in shock at this as the said princess wanted to meet Zero of the Black Knights.

"Are you sure that is wise Princess?" Hera question Euphemia

"Yes I am sure as I want to stop the bloodshed and head for peace and I know that Zero will appear tomorrow." Euphemia stated.

Naruto was watching this as he was figuring out a plan since he doesn't know that Cornelia might setup a trap but he knows that Euphemia would make her older sister not to do anything to help her to achieve goal. But Naruto frown if Charles or VV might do something stupid as Charles believes in ruling with an iron fist and one of those two might use their Geass on her but he's putting his money the man-child VV to do something.

"Well I have to make sure that won't happen." Naruto thought as he went toward the door and unlocked it. "Sorry Milly, but you have two wait for that good pounding later."

With that Naruto left the room with Milly whining and then pouting making the others girls giggle at her antics.

"Oh darn it and I want to feel a good pounding from him that he gave to Leila, CC and Shizuka," Milly said as she sat in her chair pouting.

The girls giggled again as they know that Naruto left without a reason as he cares about Euphemia as that girl has so much purity in her heart as she wasn't like her father or her other family members in the Brittannia family. A change is coming and Leila knows that Naruto might hint some secrets to Euphemia that her brother and Nunnally are alive.

"Well it can wait until this is all over as we need to get ready for tomorrow since Naruto believes that someone might pull something on Euphemia." Leila stated as she left the Council Room with the others following he.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day and Naruto will appear in front of his sister that he hasn't seen in a long time.


End file.
